uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
2Sa 7/kjv
: }|1| 7:1 And it came to pass, when the king sat in his house, and the LORD had given him rest round about from all his enemies; }} : }|2| 7:2 That the king said unto Nathan the prophet, See now, I dwell in an house of cedar, but the ark of God dwelleth within curtains. }} : }|3| 7:3 And Nathan said to the king, Go, do all that is in thine heart; for the LORD is with thee. }} : }|4| 7:4 And it came to pass that night, that the word of the LORD came unto Nathan, saying, }} : }|5| 7:5 Go and tell my servant David, Thus saith the LORD, Shalt thou build me an house for me to dwell in? }} : }|6| 7:6 Whereas I have not dwelt in any house since the time that I brought up the children of Israel out of Egypt, even to this day, but have walked in a tent and in a tabernacle. }} : }|7| 7:7 In all the places wherein I have walked with all the children of Israel spake I a word with any of the tribes of Israel, whom I commanded to feed my people Israel, saying, Why build ye not me an house of cedar? }} : }|8| 7:8 Now therefore so shalt thou say unto my servant David, Thus saith the LORD of hosts, I took thee from the sheepcote, from following the sheep, to be ruler over my people, over Israel: }} : }|9| 7:9 And I was with thee whithersoever thou wentest, and have cut off all thine enemies out of thy sight, and have made thee a great name, like unto the name of the great men that are in the earth. }} : }|10| 7:10 Moreover I will appoint a place for my people Israel, and will plant them, that they may dwell in a place of their own, and move no more; neither shall the children of wickedness afflict them any more, as beforetime, }} : }|11| 7:11 And as since the time that I commanded judges to be over my people Israel, and have caused thee to rest from all thine enemies. Also the LORD telleth thee that he will make thee an house. }} : }|12| 7:12 And when thy days be fulfilled, and thou shalt sleep with thy fathers, I will set up thy seed after thee, which shall proceed out of thy bowels, and I will establish his kingdom. }} : }|13| 7:13 He shall build an house for my name, and I will stablish the throne of his kingdom for ever. }} : }|14| 7:14 I will be his father, and he shall be my son. If he commit iniquity, I will chasten him with the rod of men, and with the stripes of the children of men: }} : }|15| 7:15 But my mercy shall not depart away from him, as I took it from Saul, whom I put away before thee. }} : }|16| 7:16 And thine house and thy kingdom shall be established for ever before thee: thy throne shall be established for ever. }} : }|17| 7:17 According to all these words, and according to all this vision, so did Nathan speak unto David. }} : }|18| 7:18 Then went king David in, and sat before the LORD, and he said, Who am I, O Lord GOD? and what is my house, that thou hast brought me hitherto? }} : }|19| 7:19 And this was yet a small thing in thy sight, O Lord GOD; but thou hast spoken also of thy servant's house for a great while to come. And is this the manner of man, O Lord GOD? }} : }|20| 7:20 And what can David say more unto thee? for thou, Lord GOD, knowest thy servant. }} : }|21| 7:21 For thy word's sake, and according to thine own heart, hast thou done all these great things, to make thy servant know them. }} : }|22| 7:22 Wherefore thou art great, O LORD God: for there is none like thee, neither is there any God beside thee, according to all that we have heard with our ears. }} : }|23| 7:23 And what one nation in the earth is like thy people, even like Israel, whom God went to redeem for a people to himself, and to make him a name, and to do for you great things and terrible, for thy land, before thy people, which thou redeemedst to thee from Egypt, from the nations and their gods? }} : }|24| 7:24 For thou hast confirmed to thyself thy people Israel to be a people unto thee for ever: and thou, LORD, art become their God. }} : }|25| 7:25 And now, O LORD God, the word that thou hast spoken concerning thy servant, and concerning his house, establish it for ever, and do as thou hast said. }} : }|26| 7:26 And let thy name be magnified for ever, saying, The LORD of hosts is the God over Israel: and let the house of thy servant David be established before thee. }} : }|27| 7:27 For thou, O LORD of hosts, God of Israel, hast revealed to thy servant, saying, I will build thee an house: therefore hath thy servant found in his heart to pray this prayer unto thee. }} : }|28| 7:28 And now, O Lord GOD, thou art that God, and thy words be true, and thou hast promised this goodness unto thy servant: }} : }|29| 7:29 Therefore now let it please thee to bless the house of thy servant, that it may continue for ever before thee: for thou, O Lord GOD, hast spoken it: and with thy blessing let the house of thy servant be blessed for ever. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *